1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beverage dispensing apparatus, more particularly to a beverage dispensing apparatus which is capable of mixing a beverage ingredient with hot or cold water upon activation of a control circuit device so as to dispense a desired mixed beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional beverage dispensing apparatus includes a plurality of containers containing various beverages and a control circuit device. Upon activation of the control circuit device, a selected one of the beverages will be released from the corresponding container so that the beverage can be collected in a receptacle.
A drawback of the conventional beverage dispensing apparatus resides in that the beverages in the containers have to be frequently replenished to maintain freshness. In addition, the taste of the dispensed beverages is fixed and cannot be adjusted as desired.